<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snapshots of Green Witch Jeonggukies life by FridgeKathleen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821282">Snapshots of Green Witch Jeonggukies life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridgeKathleen/pseuds/FridgeKathleen'>FridgeKathleen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Florist, Alternate Universe - Magic, Chapters aren't in chronological order, Confused Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Familiars, Florist Jeon Jungkook, Gen, Green Magic, Han Jisung | Han Is a Child, Jeon Jungkook is So Done, Jeon Jungkook-Centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Part-Timer Kim Taehyung | V, Potions, Red Magic, Tags May Change, Witch Han Jisung | Han, Witch Jeon Jungkook, Witch Kim Taehyung | V, blue magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridgeKathleen/pseuds/FridgeKathleen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Jeongguks life as a Florist and Green Witch... that's all</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One - Moving In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Familiars are gonna be named after people in movies that I enjoy watching like Lord of the Rings or Star Wars</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeongguk moves into his new apartment/store, and somehow one of the moving guys gets an octopus familiar in the middle of everything.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <span class="u">Jeongguks POV:</span> </em>
</p><p>I was standing in front of an empty building, a huge grin forming on my face. Almost sprinting to the door I pushed it open and walked inside. Frantically looking around in excitement I started to mentally decide where everything should go.</p><p>"Mr.Jeon? Where should we leave all of this stuff?" A voice called out from behind me. Turning around I looked up slightly at one of the moving-guys. Smiling apologetically in slight embarrassment, I answer the question, "Just leave it in here, I'll move everything to its place myself." Nodding the man walked out the door. After taking another look around the soon-to-be store, I walk towards the door behind the counter that had been there since before I bought it.</p><p>Opening and walking through the door, there were shelves on the walls in front of me and to my right side, while on my left side there were stairs that I was pretty sure leads to the apartment I got along with the store. Taking two steps at a time I arrive in a hallway. There were two doors, one to the left and one to the right. Deciding to check the door on the right first, I look inside to see just an empty room with a window looking out at the street in front of the building. After a few seconds of consideration, I decide to make this a potion/magical herbs store.</p><p>Walking out of the room and across the hallway, I enter the actual apartment. While deciding what all the rooms should be I hum a melody. I ended up deciding that the main area of the apartment would be the living room, beside it the kitchen, along with a bedroom, bathroom and a storage room. While looking through the cabinets in the kitchen I hear a panicked yell for me from downstairs. Frowning I ponder if I had forgotten to warn them about something. Coming up with nothing, I close the cabinet I was looking through and walk down the stairs to the store. Just as I was about to ask what they needed I see a giant octopus clinging to one of the younger workers.</p><p>"Why the fuck is there an octopus here?" I blurt out in confusion, catching the attention of everyone in the room. The octopus stares at me for a few seconds before nodding and then going back to suffocating the poor shivering guy under it. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, ignoring the dumbfounded workers. I look at the male on the floor, glancing at his nameplate. Jung Hoseok. "So, Hoseok, how the hell did you manage to summon a familiar? I thought none of you could do magic." He starts sobbing, "I-I ca-an't"</p><p>Humming at his words I observe the octopus, catching sight of the broken bottle laying on the floor not far away. Sighing I look back at Hoseok to continue my little interrogation. "And there is a broken bottle on the floor over there because...?" He looks down guiltily, muttering an apology, "Don't worry about it... Ah, right!" He looks at me slightly startled at my sudden outburst. I smirk at him in amusement before continuing my sentence, "Congrats, you have a familiar now. Hope you have a great life together." He pales, clearly not excited, "W-WHAT?! Can't you like...Make him go away or disappear or something?!"</p><p>Letting out a snort, I shake my head at his words. "Two things. First, No. I can't 'make him go away'. When you get a familiar you're bonded for life. Second, you've already confirmed that he's a male, so what's his name?" Seeing his face become slightly panicked at the sudden question I try to calm him down, "Don't stress it, Just say the name that feels the most right. If the familiar liked it, you'll know, if he doesn't, you'll still know. So, Jung Hoseok, what will you name him?"</p><p>He furrows his eyebrows, focusing. After a few seconds, he hesitantly opens his mouth, "Han...? Like, Han Solo?" I smile at his voice nodding in approval. He seems to calm down slightly at that. Then he lets out a shriek of surprise when the newly named octopus clings harder to him. He looks at me, slightly lost. "It means he likes it" I clarify, smiling. </p><p>"What the widoodle did we just witness?" One of the workers lets out, voice sounding strained. I blink, only now remembering that there were other people in the room. "A bonding moment between familiar and owner, which you'll probably never get to see again, these things are usually very private" Ignoring the workers that were beginning to snap back to reality, I turn to Hoseok, who was still laying on the floor with Han clinging to him.</p><p>"You need help?" At his confused look I clarify, "You want me to get Han off you? You don't seem like the type to like laying on dirty floors" He smiles thankfully, "Could you? Your right, I'm not that type of person" Chuckling I turn my attention to octopus clinging to Hoseok.</p><p>"Hey Han?" Waiting until his attention is on me, I continue "Hoseoks kinda uncomfortable laying on the floor like that. Are you one of the familiars that can change size? If so, maybe you could get small enough to sit on his shoulder." After having a staring contest with Han (an octopus) for a few seconds, he reluctantly starts lessening his hold on Hoseok. Everyone, besides myself, watches as he starts to shrink and move up Hoseoks body, before stopping at his shoulder.</p><p>Seeing Hoseoks body visibly relax I couldn't help but smirk. "Were you really <em>that</em> terrified of him?" He jumps slightly at my question, previously closed eyes flying open. "E-eh?" I roll my eyes lightly, once again clarifying myself, "Han. Were you really afraid of him to the point where him changing size was able to make you a puddle of relief on my floor?"</p><p>He looks down slightly embarrassed, "...Maybe"</p><p>"...Just get back to work"<br/>"Yes sir!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A less hectic day later, (<em>then again, what could be more hectic than a giant size-changing octopus suddenly appearing out of nowhere and clinging to one of the more easily scared workers?), </em>I could finally relax after sending the workers away with multiple reassurances that I would be fine on my own. </p><p>Just as I was about to start on the flower arrangements that would go outside, The bell above the door chimes. Glancing up with a frown, I sigh when I take note of Hoseok standing at the door sheepishly. Waving him over, he practically sprints to the counter where I'm standing.</p><p>"What do you need?" His eyes turn slightly apologetic at my tone, but he quickly shakes away whatever hesitance had bubbled up to loudly ask, "Do familiars eat?" I freeze at his question, mentally berating myself for sending off a non-magical with a familiar he had no idea how to take care of. </p><p>"Yes, they do. Just give him fish, he eats what all octopuses do." Hoseok somehow becomes even happier at the newfound knowledge, practically vibrating as he turns around, about to leave before I interrupt. "Hoseok." He gives me a nervous glance. I study him and Han slightly before sighing, having come to a decision. "Come here as often as you like, I feel like your probably gonna have some problems taking care of a magical giant octopus."</p><p>He gives me a bright grin, once again practically vibrating as 'thank you's spill from his lips as he leaves. When he's finally out the door, I let out a breath of relief. Hoseoks a great guy, but he's too talkative for someone who prefers the quiet like me. </p><p>Distastefully glancing down at the unfinished flower arrangements spread out over the counter, I really just want to abandon work and go to sleep. </p><p>With a groan, I continue assembling the arrangements while thoughts of the comfy sofa that turns into a bed waiting in the living room in front of the TV. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I like this chapter. It was a bitch to write seeing as it deleted itself in the middle of writing it, and my memory fails me completely on a good day. It took longer to get it out than I wanted because of that, but I'm happy with the results.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two - Han Jisung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeongguk meets his soon-to-be student and somethign else, Han Jisung</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: There are hints of child abuse/neglect in this chapter, so if you're sensitive to that, don't read</p><p>Hellooooo, I have risen from the dead after months of inactivity! Amazing, I know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Jeongguk POV:</em> </span>
</p><p>I was in the middle of choosing flowers for a bouquet when I heard the bell above the door chiming. Turning to the right, where the door was, I was about to ask if the potential customer needed help. The smile slipped off my face as I looked around in confusion. There was no one at the door. </p><p>
  <em>But I’m sure the bell-</em>
</p><p>"M-Mister? Can you help me-e?" A shy voice made me snap my head downwards, to the child standing there nervously, fiddling with the hem of his worn-down shirt. I frowned at the sight, taking in the ripped clothes and bony cheeks. Seeing the child look up at me anxiously, I quickly placed a gentle smile on my faces and bent down in a squatting position. </p><p>"Of course, what do you need help with?" I could feel my heartache at the disbelieving yet hopeful gaze the kid gained at my words. "M-My family's <strong>really </strong>badly sick, but-but we don't have any money for a doctor... Can you help them feel better?" The sudden excitement from the kid left me trying to decipher what had just left his mouth. Glancing at the kid that seemed to get more and more unsure by the second, I turned my head to the counter, where Taehyung was observing us silently. After getting a nod from my friend and only employee, I turned back towards the kid. </p><p>"Alright. But first... What's your name?" Seeing the kids' eyes light up with admiration practically forced me to smile at the adorable smile that accompanied the gaze of the brown-haired child. "R-Really?!" After making sure I nodded, he continued "'m Han Jisung! It's nice to meet you, mister"  </p><p>"You don't have to call me mister, I'm Jeongguk, the owner of this place" He gasped cutely at the revelation, "You own this pretty place?" I could feel the smile grow bigger at his adorable little self, "Yeah, I do. Do you like cute and pretty things?" Jisung immediately nodded eagerly, I let out a very overexaggerated gasp in response, "I do too! We must be platonic soulmates!" </p><p>He giggles in an adorable way <em>-and I knew I was completely and utterly smitten for the cute little brown-eyed boy-</em> before looking up at me in confusion, "Whats a plaponic soulmate?" Grinning at his cute pronunciation, I answer the question, "A <strong>platonic</strong> soulmate is someone you'll aaaaaaalways have as the best of best friends"  Dragging out the always, I watch as he starts squealing in happiness, "So- So we'll be friends forever Ggukie?" </p><p>"Mmmm, Always Jisungie"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Standing in front of Jisungs house, I couldn't help but let my newfound parental instincts take control, examining everything and noting what could be dangerous to Jisungs health. Which was a majority of the stuff spread across the front lawn and honestly the house itself. </p><p>"Ggukie?" The small voice to my right dragged me out of my child safety inspections. Looking at the previously so excited boy that was now shivering slightly and shrinking in on himself made me question the people living inside the house. "Jisungie? You alright?" Tugging lightly at the small hand that was clutched in mine. Nervously, he glanced up at me. </p><p>"I-...'m scared Ggukie... They don't like... anything out of the ordinary" Frowning, he realised Jisung was probably not gonna have a fun time seeing as he interacted with and brought a complete stranger to their house. Speaking of which, had this kid ever heard of stranger danger?</p><p>"I'll protect you, yeah? Nothing will be able to hurt you in any way with me here" I continued after I had made sure he understood me, " Now, let's go and help your family, hm?"</p><p>Wiping at his teary eyes, Jisung smiled shakily and nodded. I started walking towards the door, practically dragging Jisung along even if he had agreed to help. </p><p>I honestly felt quite bad for taking him along even if it was his house. </p><p>Meeting Jisungs parents had been an... experience. It made him realise just why Jisung had seemed so terrified before they went inside. They were <strong><em>awful</em></strong>. The moment JIsung had stepped through the door they had started yelling insults at the top of their lungs. It was only after I cleared my throat that they stopped yelling and realised an adult had been there the entire time. </p><p>"Who the hell are you and why are you in my house?!" Jisungs mother snarls. I raise an eyebrow at her tone, feeling my eyes narrowing into a slight glare. Placing my hand on Jisungs head I respond "Your son said you were sick and asked me to help you."</p><p>The woman frowned and glared at her son before looking back up at me "Well you can leave, we certainly don't need your help. Even if we did we wouldn't be able to afford it" </p><p>The woman and her husband smirked for a reason I have no interest in knowing. I give them my best fake smile in response. </p><p>"Don't worry about payment. I'll do it for free, your sons quite the charmer" Their faces, that were already an ugly colour, became so red they honestly started to worry me about popping a vein in their faces or something. "Do you even have a medical license?" I hum at his question, thinking over my answer. "No, I'm not a doctor. I work with herbs and the like" Jisungs father snorts at my response, puffing out his chest, honestly just bringing more attention to his potbelly. "Ha! What can some puny herbs do that science can't!"</p><p>"They can certainly do more than you think. Honestly, if you're so sure it won't work, why not try my methods? It's not like you'll lose anything you haven't already lost if it fails." I can tell that my calm and collected behaviour is only adding fuel to the fire, but honestly? I couldn't care less if they killed themselves due to anger. At least Jisung would be free from these awful people. </p><p>Mrs Han spluttered in surprise "We'll probably die if your herbs fail!" I could feel one of my eyebrows rise in incredulity at her words, "You'll die anyway, the illness both you have is lethal" She glared at me, she seems to do that a lot. She turns towards her husband and they start whispering. Making eye contact with a worried and slightly judging Jisung I deduct that neither of us has any idea why they're whispering when they seem to have no problem insulting people. </p><p>After a few minutes of awkwardly staring at Jisungs parents while they were whispering, they finally seemed to reach a mutual agreement. Reluctantly turning towards me and Jisung slowly. They were probably hoping I would get annoyed and impatient enough to leave if they were slow enough. Well, sorry (not) to burst their bubble, but I'm not leaving unless Jisung for some reason tells me too. Even then it's debatable, they seem pretty abusive...</p><p>"Fine, let's try your weird herb shit" Mr Han spat, making me want to slap him for how bad of an example he's setting for his child. I don't, but I still want too. Instead, I keep the smile on my face as I instruct them to get comfortable while I get the mixtures ready. Walking towards the kitchen, I hear the pitter-patter of small feet as they creep after me. The fake smile I had been wearing while being in the same room as Jisungs parents became genuine at the cute little guy the feet belonged to. </p><p>“Do you need something Jisungie?” I ask lightly, moving around the kitchen while taking out some plants from my satchel. I can hear him shuffling behind me, anxiousness radiating off of him in waves. </p><p>"U-Um, can I, can I help?" That startled me. I had helped people by curing illnesses before, but no one had ever offered to help. Jisung truly was kind, especially seeing as he had parents like <em>that</em>. I could honestly <em>feel</em> the fondness seeping into my face. "Of course you can. Do you have anything we can put the mixture in so they can drink it?"</p><p>He thought for a few seconds before making an affirmative sound. Then, according to the sound of his feet, he moved to my left. My thoughts were confirmed when his little head of brown hair suddenly popped up beside me. Then he took ahold of the edge of the counter and started heaving himself up onto it. I laughed and helped push him up. When he was on the counter he stood up and reached towards one of the cabinets. He opened it and took out two dirty looking glasses. He sat down on the counter and placed the glasses beside me, looking up nervously. </p><p>I smiled at him and ruffled his hair, hoping it would calm him down. Though, I am kinda concerned about how dirty the glasses are... Oh well, it'll be fine. </p><p>When I was done, I took divided the mixture evenly into the two glasses. Jisung was still on the counter, watching mesmerised as I worked. My already wide smile became even wider at that. I turned to him, asking if he could help me carry the glasses out to the living room. He seemed excited at being able to help. He jumped off the counter and held out his hands. I gave him one of the glasses and held the other myself. Together we walked out into the living room, handing both his parents a glass each. They shared a dubious look before downing the entire glasses in one go. </p><p>There was a few seconds of silence before the only woman in the room opened her mouth. </p><p>"How long will it take before it starts working?" Checking the wristwatch I didn't own, I felt a smirk rise at the question. "Right about... now, actually"</p><p>The adult man that was sitting on the couch opposite of where he was standing scowled, looking seconds away from blowing up, before he suddenly went pale. His wife turning just as white only around a second later. I would probably not have been able to stop my smirk from becoming wider if I had tried, but I didn't try anyway so, eh. </p><p>"What wAS THAT!?" Ms Han screeched, making me question if she had some kind of sound-based magic. I snickered slightly at their over the top reactions.</p><p>"That, my dear Ms Han, was the effects of a potion." Their faces somehow became even paler, lowkey making me worry about them not getting enough blood to their tiny brains rather than too much. Mr Han abruptly stood up, his shaking hand pointing at the front door as he furiously shouted at me to get out of his house. Just as I turned around, the sound of glass shattering rang out, and then the thud of someone hitting the floor. I stopped and slowly turned my head back to the Han family, feeling anger run through me at the sight. </p><p>Jisung was half-lying on the floor clutching his face, whimpering in pain at something. The sound of something dripping onto the floor was heard loudly in the quiet room. In seconds I was at his side, trying to coax him into showing his face to me. His parents- Mr and Mrs Han were yelling, but I easily tuned them out. Or I couldn't bring myself to try and hear what they were saying. It didn't matter either way. What mattered was that Jisung was injured and- and someone was trying to... drag him away? And Jisung was sobbing his name, quietly begging him not to leave and-</p><p>No. N O. </p><p>In barely a second I had tightly grabbed ahold of what I not long after found out was Mr Hans' arm, and flipped him over my body, from left to right, and thrown him into a wall, most likely breaking his arm in the process. </p><p>His wife started screaming in fear, and the other adult male groaned in pain, yelling at him to 'take the child and leave'. So that's what I did. Carefully scooping a still whimpering Jisung into my arms, and ran. Out the front door, through several streets and alleyways before I finally reached my flower shop. Not stopping to catch my breath, I burst into the almost empty store. Taehyung hurriedly jumped over the counter, taking in the whimpering Jisung in my arms before quickly turning and running towards that staircase leading to my apartment. I followed just as frantically, only being able to calm done around an hour later, when Jisung finally fell sleep in my bed, injury as healed as it could be. </p><p>Leaning back in my chair, hands were suddenly massaging my shoulders. I groaned, happy to feel that some of the pressure left. The unspoken agreement to close up the store early and stay up the rest of the night helping slightly. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jisung has joined the party! </p><p>...Finally, Jeonggukie has a son y'all, cause I have the power to do it and so I wiLL-</p><p>Anyway, Have this so amazingly made chapter of which a majority was made like half a year ago or something<br/>Did I maybe become lazy ass hell towards the end, yes</p><p>Any idea what injury Jisung received? Also- Should this have a part2? It would be short ass hell, probably, but it might be interesting to see the direct aftermath.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had so much trouble explaining the apartment... ;-;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>